Une autre Aventure
by Ati Loik
Summary: "Si Aventures prend un S, c'est parce qu'il y a plusieurs aventures dans le cratère ..."
1. Prologue: La foret d'émeraude

Abigail détestait les missions d'escorte …

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'insupportait le plus durant ce genres de voyages, les nobles qui passaient leurs temps a lui faire la cour ? Le fait que le demi diable ne cessait de courtiser chacune des femmes qu'ils escortaient ? Les blagues atrocement lourdes du forgeron ? Le silence ecclésiastique du rôdeur et son refus de prendre position lors des disputes ?

Ou peut être le fait qu'elle soit la seule capable de détecter correctement les obstacles sur le chemin et qu'elle n'avait donc aucune seconde de répits sur le trajet puisqu'il fallait qu'à chaque fois, le rôdeur dorme sur son cheval et que le demi diable et le forgeron trouvent les missions les plus risquées avec les clients les moins supportables.

"Mais qui paye le mieux" répétait le forgeron.

Abigail grogna puis ferma les yeux et bascula sa tète en arrière quelques secondes pour se calmer, savourant la sensation du vents caressant son visage. Elle sourit et ouvra les yeux, admirant les feuilles qui brillaient d'un éclat vert sous la lumière du soleil, projetant sur la route et sur les arbres des couleurs vertes éclatantes, expliquant le nom de cette région "La Forêt d'émeraude".

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre a l'arrière coté du convoi. Lassée, Abigail se retourna et vit une des clientes vêtue du chapeau noir du demi diable, Ati Loik, qui riait pendant que ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son visage.

Ati se recoiffa en riant malgré le fait qu'il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

Il avait beau apprécier la compagnie des femmes, il détestait que l'on touche a son chapeau, et encore plus quand la personne en question est une gamine d'à peine 12 ans qui a une voix aussi supportable … Qu'une voix de gamine d'à peine 12 ans qui fait une tête de plus que lui parce qu'elle est sur un cheval et pas lui.

Mais bon … Les instructions étaient claires …

"Demande d'éscorte n°5863; Demandeurs: Triss et Sofia Marici; Prime: 500 pièces d'or; Bonus: Le double de la prime si le trajet se passe sans reproches"

Et Ati préférait largement supporter les paroles de la gamine que les plaintes de son collègue aventurier. En parlant de ce dernier, Ati regarda sur sa droite et vit la grande soeur de la gamine, Triss, une splendide rousse en robe de soie, absorbée par les récits que contait le forgeron, Ayden Martell, qui se tenait fièrement sur son cheval en racontant leurs dernière aventure.

-Vous avez vraiment affrontés un groupe de mages rebelles ? demanda la cliente, émerveillée

-Et oui, ils ont voulu extorquer de l'argent au habitants du village dans lequel nous nous reposions, bien sur, notre honneur nous obligeai de les arrêter, mais malgré leurs surnombre ils ne purent faire long feu face à notre groupe, déclara fièrement Ayden.

-Vous deviez être fier d'avoir pu protéger une ville à vous seul …

-Détrompez vous madame, je n'était pas seul, mes compagnons étaient avec moi et ce n'était pas la gloire, ni les éloges qui m'intéressaient …

-Ah ? Et quelle était donc la motivation d'un Forgeron tel que vous ?

-La fierté d'avoir pu aider mon prochain …

Ati explosa de rire.

-Tu parle ! Il a négocié pour avoir des réductions et des nuits gratuites a l'auberge ! Sans oublier …

-Bon sang Ati !

-Ok, je vais laisser le cas de la garde de coté …

Ayden détourna le regard, le teint écarlate et tenta d'ignorer les rires moqueurs d'Ati et des clientes, qui commençaient à le questionner sur des détails croustillants sur le forgeron ou sur les Martell, cette grande famille ayant engendrer les plus grands forgerons de leurs époques. Cependant, malgré son état d'aîné de sa famille, Ayden avait choisit la voie d'aventurier, pas qu'il appréciait cette vie, mais il avait fait une promesse qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de briser …

Laissant les clientes au bons soins d'Ati, il s'avança vers Okil qui, comme a son habitude, restait à l'écart du bruit des discussions pour méditer sur le dos de un cheval invoqué, que le groupe avait baptisé Spectre en raison de son opacité fantomatique.

Malgré sa préférence pour la ville et les discussions, Ayden appréciait le calme et la sagesse que dégageait le jeune rôdeur, il était doté d'un sang froid remarquable et surtout d'une vivacité d'esprit et d'un instinct qui les ont sortis plus d'une fois de situations plus que périlleuses.

Okil se laissait doucement bercé par les pas du cheval, absorbé par les sons de la nature autour de lui, ignorant les discussions de ses compagnons mais il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit la présence d'Ayden a coté de lui et laissa échapper un petit sourire en se frottant les yeux.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'on voyage ? Demanda Okil.

-Environ 2 heures. C'est dommage tu as raté mon récit de la Cité Blanche.

-Tu veut parler de celui ou tu as fini dans les bras de …

-Ah non tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'exclama Ayden en riant.

Okil ricana et reporta son attention sur la route.

-Tu sais Okil, commença Ayden, Dame Marici n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur toi …

-Ah ?... Vraiment ? demanda Okil en rougissant légèrement.

-Et oui, tu devrais aller lui parler, répondit Ayden en faisant un clin d'oeil.

-... Il nous reste 2 jours de voyages, on verra en chemin.

-Rooh allez Okil, même Ati a moins de chance de la courtiser.

-J'ai dit on verr …

Okil se tut soudainement, les sens aux aguets.

-... Okil ?

-Chut.

Okil retira sa capuche et tendit l'oreille en humant l'air. Il y avait une odeur furtive qui avait atteint ses narines pendant moins d'une seconde mais bien présente. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva à déterminer la nature de l'odeur : du sang de créature humanoide.

Il se redressa légèrement et demanda a tout le monde d'accélérer le pas.

-Okil, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Demanda Abigail, surprise par cette soudaine prise de contrôle de la part d'Okil.

-Il … Il y a un danger ? Interrogea Triss.

-Non, c'est rien, je me disais juste que si on accélérait on pourrait dormir dans une auberge au lieu d'un campement.

-Ah … laissa échapper Triss, soulagée.

-Je vais partir dans la foret quelques minutes, juste pour m'assurer que … Bref je vais dans la foret, je revient.

-D'accooord …

Abigail lança un regard interrogatif a Ayden, qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules alors qu'Okil s'enfonçait dans la foret.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

-Barrez vous !

Le groupe se retourna et remarquèrent Okil, courant vers eux en panique, arc dégainé, poursuivit par une dizaines d'araignées aussi grandes que des chiens de chasse.


	2. Chapitre 1: Les araignées

-Je vais partir dans la foret quelques minutes, juste pour m'assurer que … Bref je vais dans la foret, je revient.

Okil ignora le regard confus d'Abigail et se faufila a travers les feuillages en se fiant a son odorat et a son instinct.

Il s'enfonçait donc seul dans une foret aux feuillages dense en direction d'un cadavre probablement dévoré par des prédateurs sauvages.

"Je voit pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer ..." pensa Okil.

Il passa quelques minutes à suivre la piste comme il le pouvait malgré sa maigre expérience en tant que rôdeur, et remarqua pendant qu'il se rapprochait que d'autres odeurs se mêlaient à celles du sang qu'il avait sentit auparavant : déjà, du sang d'animaux.

"Ça doit être un voyageur qui s'est fait attaquer par des loups ou autre"

Mais il y en avait une autre qui lui piquait les narines, une odeur aussi naturelle que les machines naines ou que des manipulations alchimiques.

"Donc un alchimiste nain qui s'est fait attaqué par des prédat … Bon sang ..."

Okil resta quelques secondes immobiles, les yeux écarquillés et bouche bée devant le massacre auquel il faisait face: une dizaine de cadavres de loups étaient éparpillés sur le sol, recouverts de griffures et de morsures, leurs fourrures recouvertes de sang ou tout simplement arrachée, le regard vide et leurs visages sans vie encore crispés par la douleur.

Reprenant ses esprits, Okil s'approcha prudemment des cadavres et repoussa son envie de vomir avant de regarder de plus près les corps. Les loups morts étaient différents des bêtes sauvages qu'ils sont le plus souvent, ceux ci étaient marqués par des tatouages druidiques, signe qu'ils appartenaient à une tribu de druides de la foret et que leurs maître devait être proche … et donc mort. Mais autre chose attira son attention: certains cadavres semblaient avoir subit de lourdes brûlures causées par un genre d'acide, mais les druides n'ont pas pour réputation d'être des alchimistes, et encore moins à faire usage de potions lors des combats. Et même si c'était le cas, jamais un druide ne se serait attaqué à ses loup, et inversement.

Okil se redressa, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette foret et remarqua alors les flaques verdâtres qui étaient sur le sol, une substance qu'il n'avait jamais pu observer auparavant, éparpillée un peu partout. Curieux, il s'agenouillât au bord d'une flaque et trempa une flèche dans la substance. Quand il la ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, la pointe avait disparue, rongée par ce liquide.

"Au moins on sait quel acide les à rongés ..."

Il se releva et continua sa recherche quand il tomba finalement sur le cadavre du druide, allongé au coté d'une étrange rocher: Un nain dont les yeux étaient encore écarquillées, son visage marqué par la douleur et la surprise, ses vêtements déchirés et son corps marqué par des blessures de lames, comme si quelqu'un l'avait planté avec une lance ou une épée. Sauf que ...

Essayant de faire de l'ordre dans ses idées, Okil se releva et s'adossa au rocher, mais fut surpris de sentir le rocher bouger légèrement sous son poids. Il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur le "rocher" et remarqua des sortes de … poils qui recouvraient la chose en question, la matières était solide mais aussi moelleuse comme une sorte de … Chitine … une très grosse chitine.

Le sang d'Okil se figea dans ses veines.

" _C'est impossible, aucun insecte ne peut être aussi gros ..."_

Malgré la peur qui commençait à le gagner, Okil contourna prudemment la chose et regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçut les paires d' yeux vides qui le fixaient et les 4 paires de pattes qui pendait lamentablement sur le coté. Face à lui gisait le corps sans vie d'une araignée géante de facilement 2 mètres de diamètre, couverte de sang rougeâtre et trouée de partout.

Bien qu'il l'ai combattu pendant des années, l'arachnophobie d'Okil atteint alors un pic qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer dépasser.

Il s'éloigna lentement de la créature, prudemment, sans la lâcher des yeux, en reculant pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cette … chose, il ne voyait pas quel autre mot mettre dessus. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce monstre qui semblait presque le suivre du regard, ses nombreuses orbes noires fixant le vide dans sa direction, sa bouche ouverte révélant des crocs et des mandibules qui aurait pu gober le nain sans souci et se pattes gisant au sol tels des tronc d'arbres reliées par de solides cordes.

Alors que cette vision lui glaçait le sang, un bruit dans la foret attira son attention. Affolé, il banda son arc en direction du son, son regard trahissant une haine profonde ainsi qu'une pointe de panique.

Un craquement à coté de lui.

Instinctivement, il tira sa flèche sur le craquement et entendit, a son grand malheur, un cri de douleur comme il n'en avait jamais entendu, puis d'autres craquement, frottements et cliquètement se firent entendre tout autour de lui.

Encerclé, Okil perdait peu a peu son sang froid, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer toutes ces créatures grouillantes autour de lui lui infliger le même sort que les loups ou le nain.

Il lui fallait une voie de sortie.

C'est avec cette seule et unique phrase en tète qu'il regarda tout autour de lui, ignorant les masses noires qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui et qui pouvaient sortir de n'importe où.

-Oh et puis MERDE !

Okil se rua vers l'endroit par lequel il était arrivé, gardant son arc à la main et priant de toute sa foi inexistante pour ne pas tomber sur une de ces saloperies.

Par chance (si on peut appeler ça de la chance), il ne fit que passer à coté des araignées qui continuaient d'affluer encore et encore, comme si elles sortaient de nul part, n'ayant qu'un seul et unique objectif : Lui.

Pris d'un fou rire de panique et les larmes aux yeux, il continuait de courir comme il n'avait jamais couru, sans prêter attention aux cliquètement des pattes qui s'approchaient de plus en plus, motivé par son instinct de survie qui se réveillait enfin en lui.

Au bout quelques longues minutes de courses, il aperçut enfin entre les arbres ses compagnons qui avançaient tranquillement sur la route, inconscient des créatures qui rodaient dans les bois. Alors qu'il allait atteindre la route, il sentit une vive douleur dans son mollet, le faisant s'écrouler sur la route sous les regards incrédules de ses camarades.

-Barrez vous ! Hurla Okil en reprenant sa course effrénée vers eux.

D'après les regards confus, terrorisé et dégoûtés de ses compagnons, ils avaient compris.

Tout se passa très vite.

Voyant la menace, Abigail prit immédiatement l'initiative et fit demi tour pour aller récupérer Okil alors qu'Aydenn saisit la bride du cheval de Triss et parti au galop le plus loin possible des araignées en envoyant une épée à Abigail qui passait a coté d'eux pendant qu'Ati grimpait derrière Sofia qui lançait des cris stridents et partait au galop à la suite d'Aydenn et Triss en sortant son grimoire.

Ati donna les rênes à Sofia qui pleurait bruyamment.

-Prend les rênes.

-M-Maaiiis … sanglota Sofia.

-Arête de pleurer et prend ces putains de rênes !

Entre 2 sanglots, la fillette pris les rênes et s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était le cas.

Prenant appuie sur la selle, Il se retourna et vit Okil attraper la main d'Abigail et s'asseoir derrière elle en tirant un flèche qui vint se planter dans la tète d'une créature. Ati baissa son regard vers son grimoire et vit les formes sur les pages se mouvoir pour former les incantations démoniaques d'un sort de boule de feu.

-HEFHED EKEM YOODT !

Sous l'effet du stress et du galop irréfrené du cheval, Ati se concentra juste assez pour sortir une boulette de feu qu'il envoya sur le dos d'une araignée, qui parue plus vexée que blessée malgré son dos qui prenait doucement feu.

"... Bon." pensa Ati

Abigail rattrapa rapidement ses compagnons avec Okil qui tentait tant bien que mal de toucher les araignées avec ses flèches. Au moment ou elle tendait l'épée sur le coté, elle sentit un corps venir s'empaler sur la lame. Elle tourna la tète et remarqua une araignée avec l'épée enfoncée dans sa tète ressortant de son dard. Pris d'un soudain sentiment de dégoût elle lâcha l'épée et entendit un grand *CLAC* derrière elle, suivie d'un cri de douleur poussé par Okil.

-Okil ? Ça va ?!

-La corde de mon arc à claquée ma joue !

Abigail leva les yeux au ciel.

"Mais quel boulet ..."

-Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu, on va mourir ! Paniqua Triss.

-Calmez vous, Ordonna Aydenn.

-Comment voulez vous que je sois calme si …

Une araignée sauta dans leurs direction, araignée qui finit rapidement dans le fossé après avoir reçu un violent coup de poing de la part du forgeron, qui se fit rapidement suivre par un cri strident poussé par Triss.

"Oh putain elle va me gaver ..."

-TRISS ! Nous sommes dans une situation qui demande énormément de concentration et de maîtrise, alors si vous voulez bien vous taire !

Triss sera les dents et détourna le regard, vexée et rougissant après s'être fait réprimander de cette façon.

Alors qu'ils semblaient enfin distancer les créatures, le groupe vit au loin une araignée titanesque se diriger a une vitesse alarmante vers eux, un monstre d'au moins 2 mètres de hauteur dont les grands yeux semblaient les fixer d'un regard affamé.

-Bordel

-De

-Merde …

Okil regarda derrière lui et vit les araignées toujours plus nombreuses qui les rattrapaient à une vitesse plus qu'alarmante.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas ! Ordonna Ati en posant Sofia dans les bras de sa soeur.

-Quoi ? Mais tu te fout de ma gueule ?! Cria Abigail.

Ati tourna sa tète vers elle, révélant ses yeux qui passaient doucement du vert profond au jaune éclatant.

-Ati … Prévint Aydenn.

-Je sais ce que je fait … Lança Ati avec la voix légèrement doublée.

-Bon écartez vous et ne vous arrêtez surtout pas !

Ati prit la tète du convoi, bandant sa volonté en créant de petites sphères de lumières qui voltaient entre ses mains, se concentrant pour puiser dans la puissance de l'AUTRE sans lui laisser le contrôle.

Fell Okh Utyr Dre Rhan Yoodt Ken Rhot …

SHALAALOKH !

Un éclair de lumière aveugla la troupe, comme si le soleil venait d'apparaître sous leurs yeux suivi un bruit assourdissant semblable a une explosion.

Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient loin derrière un grand cratère qui avait prit la place de la créature, galopant sur un sentier qui semblait calme et serein, vide de ses créatures a 8 pattes. Préférant rester prudents ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques heures, le temps de sortir de la foret d'émeraude et de s'assurer d'être à bonne distance des arbres.

Okil reprit lentement son soufle.

-Qu'est ce … Que c'était … Que ces saloperies …

-J'en sais rien … dit Abigail, Mais il faut prévenir le plus de monde possible ...On est a combien de temps de la destination ?

-On sera à la Vieille tour demain soir, si on dort ce soir …

-Très bien, les autres vous en pensez quoi ?

Les filles hochèrent doucement la tète pendant qu'Ati levait le pouce en se frottant les yeux, se concentrant pour garder le contrôle.

-Parfait, alors on y … Okil ?

Abigail venait de sentir Okil glisser du cheval et tomber lourdement au sol.

-Okil ?!

Abigail descendit avec hâte et mit Okil sur le dos.

Il fixait le vide et sa respiration était saccadée, il était pris de convulsion et subissait d'une forte fièvre.

Abigail l'ausculta rapidement et fut choquée en tombant sur la blessure sur sa jambe droite: Une profonde morsure dont laquelle s'étendait de longues veinules noires qui venait d'atteindre son coeur.


End file.
